Problems
by Adelia-chan
Summary: Jika tak ada yang memberikan surprise di hari ulang tahunmu, maka putar balikan fakta dan berikanlah kejutan untuk mereka. Yaoi. Straight. Seto/Kano & Seto/Mary. Slight: Shintaro/Konoha, Hibiya/Konoha, Kano/Kido. Warning Inside. Special Fic For Kano Shuuya's Birthday.


Malam itu, tanggal 9 Mei.

Cahaya redup dari bulan berpendar di tengah-tengah hitamnya jelaga yang dihiasi kapas abu-abu bagaikan kabut kesuraman. Sangat disayangkan karena malam ini sang penghias yang sebenarnya tak tampak—tidak ada taburan kelap-kelip bintang bak batu permata.

Suasana malam yang gelap dengan keberadaannya sebagai musuh bagi anak-anak, dan sahabat untuk orang dewasa. Walau sang _Luna _tidak seterang _Sol_, tapi nyatanya ia sangat dicari-cari. Penghambatnya memang selalu ada, tetapi tetap menepati janji untuk menerangi seluruh kota di waktu ini.

Termasuk juga menembus masuk ke dalam lapisan bening yang tak terhalangi oleh tirai. Cahaya jatuh menimpa apapun bentuk rupa ataupun tidak yang dilewatinya.

Seseorang mengenakan _jumpsuit_ yang senada dengan warna daun—jaket hijau yang hampir menutup seluruh tubuhnya karena ukuran yang tak sesuai. Dengan eksistensi berada di dalam sebuah kamar tanpa penerangan buatan yang mungkin terlihat biasa saja, tapi seringai yang terbentuk di wajah manisnya dan layar _handphone _yang bertuliskan '_send_' berhasil merenggut hampir semua perhatian bagi yang melihatnya.

Ya, tapi seandainya memang ada yang berperan sebagai 'penglihat' di sampingnya.

"Kukuku, aku tak sabar dengan ekspresi mereka esok~!"

Ucapan yang memang biasa saja.

Tapi mungkin beda pendapat bagi yang merasakannya kelak.

* * *

_._

_Disclaimer:  
Kagerou Days/__カゲロウデイズ__© Jin  
Problems © Adelia-chan_

_Genre: Friendship/Romance_

_Pairing: Seto/Kano & Seto/Mary  
Slight: Shintaro/Konoha, Hibiya/Konoha, Kano/Kido, _

_Rated: T_

_Summary: Jika tak ada yang memberikan surprise di hari ulang tahunmu, maka putar balikan fakta dan berikanlah kejutan untuk mereka._

_WARNING:_ _Shounen-ai, Yaoi, Boys Love, Straight, OOC, Backsound, Typo, Dll._

_[Special Fic For Kano Shuuya's Birthday]_

.

**Bold**: penutup, dll.

_Italic_: Tulisan berbahasa asing, ucapan dalam batin/pikiran, suara benda/_backsound_, dll.

.

**A/N: **SetoMary atau SetoKano, terserah ingin membayangkannya seperti apa, karena saya mendukung kedua pasangan itu, sama-sama imut, ahue. Dan sepertinya saya berbeda ya dengan yang lain yang membuat KanoKido, saya malah kayak beginian...  
Sepertinya alurnya akan sedikit kecepatan. Semoga fik ini tak terlalu buruk-buruk sekali, saya sudah semaksimal mungkin membuat fik ini terlihat enak untuk dibaca.

Sebelum membaca, silakan baca perhatiannya terlebih dahulu. Jika ada yang tidak disenangi, dipersilakan untuk tidak membaca.

Selamat membaca...

* * *

Pagi yang sangat sepi itu adalah dimana saat kita terdiam menunggu, tetapi tidak ada indikasi apapun yang akan menyambut kita. Dengan wajah-wajah meratap dan harapan yang masih juga belum mati meskipun waktu sudah mengecewakan. Bisik-bisikan tak terlihat meminta untuk menyudahinya jika tidak ingin menanti sesuatu yang tak pasti. Api yang tersiram oleh air dingin sampai membuat asap putih tipis terasa di relung hati.

Sama seperti dirinya yang sekarang. Sangat berharap akan seseorang yang berada di sampingnya karena sedari awal tak ada kehadiran seorang pun yang menyambut paginya.

Tidak ada seorang wanita sekaligus ketua yang sudah hampir berperan sebagai ibu untuk seluruhnya, tak ada seorang lelaki yang menjadi teman baik untuknya setelah dulu ia tak pernah memiliki apa itu sosok teman, tak ada gadis kecil yang selalu membuat tawanya menggema jikala memulai sesi pertengkaran, tak ada siapapun yang berlabel sebagai orang-orang yang memang sangat dikenalnya dan juga diharapkan keberadaannya di sini.

Sedih awalnya jika dianggap sebagai manusia yang kesepian.

Tapi jika sudah tahu alasannya, maka bukan kata sedih lagi yang bisa dipakai, melainkan kata jahil untuknya dan sial untuk mereka.

Suara tawa yang diredam terdengar sangat jelas dengan keheningan ruangan yang sangat mendukung.

Sepasang manik kuning kecil berkilat-kilat tak sabar. "Hah, kenapa sepi sekali?" gumam diselingi desah seorang pemuda kecil yang diketahui bernama Shuuya Kano. Dengan melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, dan duduk dengan kaki terbuka di atas sofa.

Jika dihitung-hitung mungkin sudah dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu dirinya berada di sini.

Sembari menunggu, Kano hanya menutup kedua matanya dan menyibakkan pinggiran rambutnya yang sepanjang leher dari wajah. Jika dirinya adalah seseorang yang rapi, ia akan menyisir helai-helai pirangnya sampai terlihat datar dan hingga akhirnya mengambil pisau atau gunting untuk memangkas rambutnya yang mulai panjang. Tapi itu jika saja. Pada awalnya mungkin ia akan mencoba untuk memanjangkan rambut setiap pergantian bulan maupun tahun jika tidak ada masalah dengan teman-temannya.

Warna merah memantulkan cahaya lampu di saat manik indah tersebut terbuka, tak lama kemudian berganti lagi menjadi warna awalnya.

Suara nyanyian burung bulbul teredam oleh dinding-dinding tinggi, memberitahu jika sekarang pagi sudah mulai menguasai. Dirinya memaki-maki pelan di bawah napasnya. Kano memandang setiap pintu di rumah ini. Sudah lama berlalu dari waktu yang seharusnya, bahkan tanpa melihat jam pun ia bisa tahu.

Teman-temannya mengapa belum terbangun dari mimpi mereka masing-masing? Sebegitu indahnya hayalan itu hingga membuat diri tak bisa bergerak akibat gravitasi di pulau kapuk?

Diam-diam di dalam hembusan napasnya terselip sedikit rasa kecewa. Ia sudah mengetahui akan ini yang terjadi di hari pentingnya.

Gurat bibirnya seketika tertarik ke atas dari tekukan ke bawah. "Berarti tindakanku tak salah." Dirinya kemudian tertawa pelan bagai sedang bahagia. Tapi sayangnya cahaya di dalam matanya sama sekali tidak merasakan apa itu yang dimaksud dengan definisi bahagia.

Apakah dirinya sedih?

Setelah menunggu lama, akhirnya datang juga.

Bunyi derit pintu terdengar. Seseorang bertubuh tinggi beranjak keluar dengan balutan kaus putih dan celana coklat yang berbeda penampilan dari biasa-biasanya.

Suara parau khas jika seseorang baru terbangun dari tidurnya berbicara, "Uh, Kido, apa kau melihat jaketku?" Rambut yang sangat acak-acakan dan mata yang menutup menjadi pengelihatan pertama untuk sosok yang sudah menunggu lama.

Kano entah kenapa menitikan peluh di pelipisnya. "Kido tak ada di sini."

Orang lain di sana, Seto Kousuke, menatap sang sumber suara. Matanya masih terlihat sangat sayu, kesadarannya masih terkumpul lima puluh persen. "Oh... rupanya aku orang kedua untuk bangun paling pagi hari ini ya," ucapnya disertai uapan tipis.

Mengangguk-angguk menimpali. "Hum~ padahal seharusnya Kido yang mengawali pagi. Dan tumben Mary tidak bersamamu, bukannya kalian tidur bersama?" balas sekaligus tanya Kano.

Suara meja yang tertabrak kemudian dan hampir menjatuhkan benda di atasnya menjadi penyadar dari sosok yang masih terngantuk-ngantuk itu. "A-ah, Mary tidak tidur denganku, lagipula bukannya perempuan dan laki-laki tak boleh tidur seranjang? Dan Kido, kenapa ia belum bangun ya?" Seolah-olah tersandung dengan perkataan Kano barusan, Seto sedikit panik saat beberapa gelas hampir jatuh akibat tak kehati-hatiannya. Gerakan reflek naluriahnya yang menangkap benda-benda kaca berkepemilikan temannya sungguh bisa memuat ancungan jempol.

Setelah kesadarannya sudah berkumpul seluruhnya, Seto dengan rasa herannya menghampiri Kano yang memberikan isyarat mendekat dengan ayunan tangannya.

Sedikit membungkuk untuk menyamakan kedudukan kepala keduanya, pemuda kecil ini tidak marah saat Seto seakan-akan menghina secara tak langsung mengenai tinggi badan. Acuh tak acuh, tujuannya hanya satu. Entah Kano adalah seorang penyihir atau memang tahu-menahu tentang trik-trik sulap, ia mengeluarkan sebuah sisir dari balik jaketnya. Padahal ia tak membawa apapun sedari awal.

Seringai iblis tak kasatmata, Kano kembali menjawab, "Oh, begitu. Coba saja kau bangunkan." Tangannya bergerak-gerak menyisir rambut semrawut itu. Entah kenapa perannya di sini seperti seorang istri saja, tapi mengingat hubungan persahabatannya dengan Seto yang memang sangat erat, ini hanya bisa terlihat sebagai bentuk tolong-menolong.

"Eh?" Seto melongo dengan wajah bingung. "Kau benar juga," lanjutnya.

Menunggu sebentar. Tengkuknya sedikit sakit karena menunduk terlalu lama, tapi hasilnya sebanding dengan kerapihan rambutnya. Setelah terlihat datar, Kano sedikit mengacak-ngacak rambut hitam itu, agar tak terlalu terlihat seperti papan dan memang _style _rambut Seto seperti itu.

Seto bergumam terima kasih.

Suara denting kaca yang bersinggungan satu sama lain saat ditaruh di atas meja sebelum kemudian pemuda bermarga Kousuke itu langsung berjalan dan berkeinginan untuk mengetuk pintu dari kamar sang wanita yang dimaksud.

Tapi belum sampai lima langkah dan tak sempat diketuk, sang pemilik langsung berbicara, "Sialan. Apa ini ulahmu, Kano?" Nada dingin dari pemilik bernama Kido Tsubomi yang tak terlalu jelas akibat pintu yang menjadi batasan ketiganya.

Yang namanya disebut sedikit terbingung-bingung. Sisir di tangannya ia masukan kembali di balik jaket hitamnya. "Kau sudah bangun, Kido? Dan aku tak melakukan apapun." Wajah tak bersalah mendukungnya.

Kido hanya berdecih sial. "Aku sudah bangun sebelum kau berada di sana. Selain itu, aku tak akan keluar ruangan yang berarti tak ada makanan untuk pagi ini sampai pakaianku dikembalikan," dan itu adalah perkataan terakhir darinya sebelum kemudian suaranya menghilang di telan hembusan angin yang menggelitik permukaan kulit.

"'_Tak ada makanan_' untuk kami_-ssu_?" tukas Seto memelas. Menurutnya pernyataan Kido barusan sangat menyiksa untuk dirinya, terutama perutnya yang seingatnya belum diisi dari tadi malam.

Sepertinya ia harus terbiasa dengan sifat egois, kemarin ia malah mengalah kepada Mary untuk memakan masakan Kido yang tersisa satu porsi. Dirinya hanya bisa menatap dan berharap perut ini kuat hingga nanti sore.

Memutar badan. "Ah, lebih baik aku mandi saja. Atau mungkin aku akan mencoba mencari jaketku di keranjang pakaian kotor?" gumam pemuda tinggi itu sembari berjalan meninggalkan pintu kamar Kido. Sedangkan Kano yang duduk di sofa hanya bisa tersenyum—yang lebih mengarah pada seringai, gerakan bibirnya seperti sedang menghitung.

Dan tepat saat Seto berjalan melalui Kano, tak lama kemudian.

"HUWAAAAAAA!" pekik seorang gadis dengan nada manis. Berhasil mencuri niat sang Kousuke untuk membersihkan diri akibat rasa khawatir yang datang tiba-tiba.

Suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup dengan sangat keras. Berasal dari kamar Kido.

Kano menoleh. Sadar pengelihatannya yang sedikit aneh dengan pemandangan yang tersaji, alisnya tertarik ke atas sedikit.

Seringai dibuatnya. "Wow, jarang-jarang sebuah gumpalan bulu menyambut hari dengan wajah masam seperti itu, apalagi—"

Sorotan mata menghentikan. "Cukup, Kano," Seto menyela. Suaranya cukup serius sampai berhasil membuat Kano mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat dan hanya menggantinya dengan senyum menyebalkan sebelum kemudian bergumam tak jelas.

Pandangan lurus pemuda jangkung yang sedikit berbeda. Dilihatnya gadis kecil, Mary Kozakura, dengan keadaan berantakan sama seperti wajahnya yang cemberut dan mata berair kini sedang berjalan ke arah Seto.

Suara menghentak-hentak yang sangat keras disebabkan telapak kaki tanpa balutan dan lantai dingin saling bersentuhan, membuat gestur kesal dan menyiratkan rasa kebencian di setiap kedipan mata dan kedutan di dahinya. Pemandangan baru yang selama bertahun-tahun tidak dilihatnya setelah melihat mata itu juga pernah mengeluarkan cairan bening di saat dirinya menemukan gadis kecil di rumah yang dikelilingi oleh hutan.

Seto mengernyit heran saat biasanya wajah itu menunjukan senyum manis dan ramah, kini berubah dengan tatapan sebal.

Mary menarik napas panjang. "JANGAN DEKATI AKU LAGI!" berteriak begitu keras sampai mengakibatkan tutupan telinga untuk Seto dan tawa dari Kano.

Berjalan ke arah Mary perlahan. "A-ada apa—" tanya yang bersangkutan dengan sedikit terbata-bata.

"Mulai hari ini jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi, dasar mesum!" Bagaikan sebuah tamparan keras untuk Seto saat gadis kecil itu menumpahkan semua perkataannya.

Dari kejauhan, Kano bersiul dan menatap sosok yang bersalah akan hal ini seolah-olah merasa kaget dengan fakta baru saudaranya itu.

Seto menatap kosong. "Eh?"

Lalu kemudian, Mary menunjukan semuanya.

Memberikan _handphone _yang berkepemilikan dari temannya, Kido.

Dan tepat di saat itu juga, Seto membelalakkan matanya jika sadar bahwa yang ditunjukan sangat tidak semestinya.

Sebuah foto di mana dirinya berada, memeluk sebuah _dakimakura _bergambar wanita berambut merah panjang bergelombang, tanpa mengenakan busana dan terlihat sangat menggoda, sedikit mengingatkannya dengan Momo kala dada dari perempuan di gambar itu sangat besar—bahkan melebihi cup D. Dan lalu, oh, apa itu? Pelukan? Ciuman? Dan—

"Aku tak pernah melakukan itu," jawab Seto mantap, semantap hatinya yang sangat percaya diri.

Layar _touchscreen_ digeser berkali-kali, sehingga menunjukan gambar-gambar lainnya yang membuat sang pemuda jangkung menjadi muak. "Jadi ini bohong?" tanya Mary sedih bercampur kesal. Baru pertama kali ini gadis itu menunjukan kekesalannya.

Alis hitam Seto menukik tajam. "Mungkin—"

Cairan bening turun dari mata menuju pipi dan dagu, bagi yang melihatnya terutama sosok di hadapannya tentu akan sangat terluka melihat itu. "Menjauh dariku!" Mary bersama rasa sedihnya, menambah pedih di hati Seto.

"Eh, tu-tunggu, Mary—" Seto menangkap tangan ramping Mary. "Selain itu... tadinya aku ingin berbicara sesuatu tentang kesukaanmu itu..." lanjutnya yang sama-sama sangsi dengan hatinya.

Bola mata terlihat jelas di dalam rongganya. "E-eh?!"

"Tadi malam aku melihatmu membawa bertumpuk-tumpuk koleksian buku—ah."

Mary terlanjur pergi dengan wajah memerah, dan mau tak mau Seto harus mengejarnya.

Sampai kedua insan tersebut menghilang di balik pintu.

Hening sesaat.

Senyum lebar terbentuk. "Ku—ahahahahahaha," setelah mengamati begitu lama akhirnya Kano tertawa dari tempatnya.

Sebuah pertunjukan pertengkaran patsuri? Itu sangat menghibur dirinya yang tak habis pikir dengan tingkah _out of character _dari keduanya. Kata orang memang tak boleh tertawa di atas penderitaan seseorang, tapi apakah itu menghalangi seorang penipu seperti Kano yang memang sangat suka membuat teman-temannya menjadi sebal? Tentu jawabannya tidak. Apalagi ia sedang kebosanan dan membutuhkan hiburan menyenangkan.

Melipat satu kaki di atas kaki lainnya, menadah dagu dalam telapak tangan, memberikan isyarat bahwa Kano menjadi tak sabar akan sesuatu.

Dengan acuh ia menyalakan televisi di ruangan tersebut, mengganti _channel _sesuka hatinya dengan mengharap sesuatu. "Seharusnya masih ada lagi—ah." Dan tanpa harus susah-susah menemukan sebuah siaran yang bagus karena hampir semuanya hanya membawa satu berita panas.

Pintu kamar Kido terbuka sedikit. "Sebelum Mary mengambil ponselku, aku mendapat kabar jika hari ini Momo tak bisa datang ke markas ini karena—eh, dimana yang lain?" pengumuman sekaligus pertanyaan. Sang _Danchou _yang separuh tubuhnya terhalangi oleh pintu.

"Maksudmu Seto dan Mary? Pasangan suami-istri itu sedang bertengkar~!" jawab Kano. Dan andaikan kedua orang yang disebutnya berada di sini, mungkin wajah keduanya akan sangat memerah dengan gagasan yang pemuda kecil itu keluarkan. "Lalu tentang adik Shintaro-_kun_ itu, hmm." Menunjuk ke arah televisi. Matanya menyuruh satu-satunya perempuan di ruangan ini untuk mencoba melihat apa yang ada di layar itu tampilkan.

Dan mau tak mau Kido harus mencondongkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat apa yang dimaksud oleh sang anggota nomor 3.

Televisi menunjukan gambar seorang gadis berambut pirang—Momo Kisaragi, yang kini sedang dikejar-kejar oleh beberapa penggemarnya. Tulisan di bawah gambar yang merupakan judul memperjelas semuanya; "Seorang Idol, Momo Kisaragi, Diketahui Berjalan Dengan Seorang Anak Laki-Laki yang Diduga Adalah Kekasihnya."

Kano bersandar. Mata dan senyumnya sangat menyebalkan sekarang. "Oh, apakah hubungan keduanya sudah disebarluaskan?"

"—Tidak." Sebuah suara membuat keduanya harus berpaling.

Menemukan sosok bocah _shota _yang memiliki banyak luka di tubuh mungilnya, dan dengan keadaan digendong _bridal style _oleh temannya yang lain.

"Oh, _my dirty_, rupanya kau lebih memilih laki-laki itu daripada sang idol?" Memberikan ekspresi kaget sekaligus tertarik.

Wajah sang bocah sontak langsung memerah. "APA—" protesnya harus ditunda sekarang.

"_Ano_... aku menemukannya di taman... apa kalian bisa mengobati lukanya?" laki-laki yang dimaksud—Konoha memotong pembicaraan, tak sopan sih, tapi ucapannya ada benarnya juga.

Kano langsung menatap Kido sebagai jawaban.

Merasa dituding, gadis itu hanya menjawab, "Tidak. Sampai kau mengembalikan pakaianku..." Dengan nada yang ditekan penuh ancaman.

Di tempatnya Kano meremangkan bulu kuduk. "Eh, bukannya sudah aku bilang kalau itu bukan aku yang melakukannya," balasnya.

"Aku tak percaya."

Kano hanya menggunakan bahasa tubuh berupa menggidikkan bahu sebagai tanda 'terserahlah'. Dirinya hanya acuh tak acuh menatap kembali televisi.

Tapi jika hanya itu, Kano sangat luar biasa jika tidak berpikir hal-hal jahil sekarang. Sebagai buktinya, kini ia kembali menatap Konoha dan Hibiya yang masih dalam keadaan terdiam.

Melihat sang penentu waktu sebentar, senyumnya berbicara, "Hey, Konoha."

Yang dipanggil sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Kita akan membeli _negima _kesukaanmu itu..." menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk menyeringai bahwa lawan bicaranya terpengaruh. Kano melanjutkan, "...jika kamu bisa mencium pipi atau bibir bocah itu~!" Kedipan nakal di mata kirinya.

Seketika Hibiya gelagapan, wajahnya pucat. Dan sesegera mungkin ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan Konoha.

Tentu Konoha yang polos tak akan heran, apalagi dengan alih-alih membeli makanan kesukaannya itu. Maka sudah diyakinkan jika sang pemuda Kokonose dengan mudah menjawab, "...Benarkah?" Sembari menelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya~ tapi tunggu sebentar. Aku menghitung mundur dari tiga sampai satu, dan kau harus menciumnya!" jelas Kano.

Seseorang dari kejauhan bertanya sembari mendumel. Kido heran dengan pemikiran Kano yang tega menyuruh Konoha melakukan hal aneh seperti itu.

"Oh... uhm?" Konoha sungguh menginginkan janji itu.

Berpura-pura melihat jam, lalu kemudian meyakinkan diri dengan melihat ke arah knop pintu. "Lakukan ya. Aku hitung; tiga... dua... dan—" Kano sengaja memberikan jeda di saat objek pengelihatannya sedikit bergerak-gerak.

Tepat di saat itu juga.

_Creak_...

Pintu utama terbuka.

"Aku datang..." suara berat menyambut.

Sadar akan siapa yang baru datang, Kano dengan cepat kembali menghitung, "Satu~!" Seringainya semakin lebar.

Suara dua gumpalan lembut yang saling bersentuhan terdengar.

Jika awalnya mengira Konoha yang melakukannya, maka itu salah. Karena pada awalnya yang pertama kali merebut kecupan ringan tersebut adalah bocah _shota _yang terlalu banyak bergerak sampai-sampai tak sengaja mencium pemuda yang sedang menundukan kepalanya.

Hibiya kaget. "Bu-BUKAN SEPERTI YANG KAU LIHAT, BODOH!" Lalu kemudian mendorong dada pemuda yang diciumnya barusan.

Memberontak kecil, sang bocah kecil membebaskan dirinya atas kemauan diri sendiri dan dipenuhi oleh Konoha.

Sekarang baru Kano bisa mengacuhkan sosok di ambang pintu itu. "Ah~ selamat datang, Shintaro-_kun_!" Entah apa rencana yang terselip di otak cerdiknya. Kido dari balik pintu hanya bisa bergumam tak jelas dan kembali kepada tempatnya.

Hibiya menghilang di bawah pengamatannya. "Oh... selamat datang, Shintaro..." Konoha mengikuti Kano.

Berdiri di sana, Shintaro Kisaragi, tak memakai _earphone _dan tak membawa ponselnya, cukup aneh mengingat benda-benda yang selalu dibawanya kini tak ikut serta. Dengan garis-garis hitam di bawah matanya—satu kantung mata untuk masing-masing indra pengelihatannya. Rambut hitam mencuat ke mana-mana dan pakaiannya yang berantakan sangat mendukung aura tak bersahabat menyelubungi tubuhnya.

Tak peduli, Shin hanya berucap, "Konoha, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan—"

"Bisakah aku pergi ke rumahmu?" menyela, Konoha dan pandangannya sedikit berbeda. Sadar walau mencoba menajamkan manik merahnya malah menambah keimutannya.

Mendengar itu, awalnya terdiam cukup lama. Shin mengepalkan tangan kanannya, dan membuat Kano merinding sendiri saat melihat sebuah seringai setan terukir di wajah seram yang menambah kengerian.

"Baiklah..." Dan tak biasanya Shin menggunakan nada rendah yang terdengar sedikit—ah, entahlah, baru kali ini ex-NEET itu bisa terlihat semengerikan yang sekarang. Apakah dia kesambet oleh apa yang memang seharusnya sangat mengganggu? Apakah ia terpengaruhi oleh sesuatu sampai terlihat tak semestinya seperti itu?

Tapi Kano hanya terdiam, karena ia tahu betul akan apa yang terjadi di antara keduanya. '_Ah, pertengkaran sepasang kekasih ya. Kukuku~_' berbatin yang tak jelas. Menutup mulutnya agar tak terlihat mencurigakan.

Memasang wajah seolah-olah sangat ketakutan, padahal tidak sama sekali. "Apa itu tidak menyeramkan? Kau merelakan dirimu masuk ke dalam kandang predator yang sedang kelaparan loh. Ditambah lagi—pfff, ah, tidak, maksudku, ahahaha, kau tak sadar dengan seringai itu?" Matanya menatap langsung Konoha yang juga ikut menatapnya. Seolah-olah ia adalah sang _member_ nomor 5, Kano sengaja membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya.

Bingung, pemuda Kokonose hanya meminta jawaban lebih dari wajahnya. "Eh?"

Tapi menolak juga sudah tak bisa lagi.

Shin melangkah mendekati pemuda tinggi itu, dan langsung meraih tangannya. Menarik dengan kuat bagaikan Konoha adalah seekor anjing yang harus mengikuti tuannya. Dan hebatnya, sang albino hanya menurut dibawa pergi dari tempat ini.

_Blam_!

Setelah figur keduanya tertutup oleh pintu.

Sang pemuda kecil tertawa di tempatnya. "Kukuku, aku tetap akan ikut bersamamu membeli makanan itu. Tapi—ahahaha, kalau kau bisa berjalan untuk beberapa hari ini, atau mungkin minggu ini~?" Kano menilai dari raut wajah Shintaro barusan. Entah ia berbicara dengan siapa, dirinya terlihat senang hari ini.

Ya, kelewatan senang.

Menghibur diri dengan hal menyenangkan untuknya sampai bisa tertawa riang seperti sekarang. Kebanyakan orang akan terlihat senang dan tergelak dengan hal yang memang lucu di atas garis normal. Tapi berbeda dengannya. Aneh bisa dibilang karena hanya dengan melihat orang kesal ataupun menderita, dirinya bisa sangat terhibur. Tak memiliki hati tentu bukanlah jawaban, walau ia memang kejam tertawa seperti itu, tapi ia masih punya akal sehat dan nurani.

Tapi sayangnya fakta itu harus disembunyikan terlebih dahulu sebelum ada kepastian. "Kukuku~"

Tak lama, sebuah suara menghentikan tawanya sebentar. "Ada apa, Kano? Kau terlihat bahagia sekali," seseorang berbicara.

Sedikit kaget karena sosok itu menyebut namanya, Kano pun menatap siapa gerangan yang barusan berbicara. Dan saat tahu, ia hanya menggembungkan pipinya menahan gejolak di hati. "Ku-ku—KUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—" Tapi sayangnya tak bisa ditahan akibat jiplakan merah yang menghiasi pipi seseorang lain di sana.

Dia yang baru saja datang, Seto, hanya bisa menunjuk pipinya yang terlihat membekas sebuah telapak tangan, dan juga ia tersenyum hangat. "Ah, apakah bekas tangan Mary ini sangat lucu?" tapi tidak dengan ucapannya dan wajah menghitam yang mengancam.

"Pff, uhm—maaf." Sadar jika keadaan semakin berbahaya, Kano pilih aman saja.

Wow, rupanya keadaannya semakin sulit ya. Mary yang selalu bersikap baik dan manis, kini berganti menjadi kacau sampai tega memberikan tangannya untuk menghias warna merah di pipi sang pujaan hati, jarang-jarang loh ada yang seperti itu. Begitupula dengan Shin dan Konoha yang barusan terlihat memiliki rasa panas di hati mereka masing-masing—sepertinya. Lalu tentang Momo dan Hibiya yang juga tak ia lupakan dengan satu dikejar oleh penggemarnya sendiri, dan satunya lagi memiliki banyak luka.

Kano melirik kamar Kido. Ah, hanya wanita itu saja yang tak menunjukan dirinya.

Ah, dirinya sangat puas sekarang. Usahanya tak sia-sia, terbukti dirinya yang menjadi sering tertawa.

"Hum, puas? Usaha?"

Tersentak, Kano membulatkan mata saat tahu ada Seto yang berbicara setengah berbisik di belakangnya. Kaget jelas iya kalau ada seseorang yang awalnya ada di kejauhan kini tiba-tiba tak ada angin tak ada topan langsung bisa berada di dekatnya. Jantungnya hampir tak bisa berdegup normal andaikan kau tahu.

Memutar bola matanya. "Ah-ahahaha, apa maksudmu? Puas? Oh—ya, acaranya sangat seru, aku puas menontonnya. Apa kau ingin ikut menonton juga? Lalu apa? Usaha? Ya, aku dari tadi berusaha mencari siaran yang bagus." Setitik peluh jatuh dari pelipis pemuda kecil ini. Mata kucingnya yang mempesona menunjukan kekhawatirannya di sana.

Oh, tidak. Jangan sampai ia mengeluarkan kata-kata yang mencurigakan.

Seto semakin mencondongkan wajahnya mendekati. Sedangkan Kano hanya menarik ke samping wajahnya menjauh, merutuk akan lupanya dirinya pada _eye ability _sang saudara.

Walau nyatanya pemuda tinggi ini tak suka dan jarang menggunakan kekuatan matanya, tapi untuk kala ini saja. "Ada apa? '_Mencurigakan_' maksudmu?" Mata kecoklatan itu berganti warna—merah, semerah darah, dan juga semerah jiplakan di pipinya itu.

Baiklah, Kano hampir kembali tertawa dengan penampilan baru temannya ini.

"Ku-kukuku, bu-bukan. Maksudku, err." Mata Kano menyebar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, mencari alasan yang bagus untuk menghindarkan dirinya dari Seto.

"Kau mencari alasan apa?" Selidik demi selidik, Seto menajamkan matanya.

Oh, mencurigainya adalah pilihan terbaik sekarang.

Kano semakin panik sendiri, terlihat matanya tak sabaran mencari sang penolong yang tak kunjung datang.

Tapi kemudian maniknya menabrak dua sosok lain. "Ah!" Dan hari ini memang hari keberuntungannya.

Matanya menatap langsung Mary dan Hibiya yang baru saja datang. Bersama _jumpsuit_ hijau yang dipegang oleh gadis 1/4 _medusa _itu.

"Itu, jaketmu," merubah topik pembicaraan dengan ucapannya. Sadar atau tidak, keringat semakin lama membasahi wajahnya.

Seto dan rasa penasaran memang penggambungan yang sangat berbahaya.

Kano mengelus dada saat teman baiknya ini mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sosok yang ditunjuk, tepat ke arah Mary yang sedikit malu-malu menatap wajah kedua pemuda di sana, dan itu membuat sang pemuda jangkung teringat akan beberapa menit lalu tentang pertengkarannya, ia jadi tak enak sendiri untuk berhadapan langsung.

Tapi kemudian, Mary dengan wajah samar-samar memerah berjalan mendekati Seto. "Ini... jaketmu, bukan?" Jawabannya tentu iya.

Ragu sedikit, gadis itu memberikan _hoodie _hijau kepada pemuda di hadapannya.

Dan diterima dengan baik bersama sebuah wajah kaget. "Iya, kau menemukannya di mana?" tanya Seto yang membuat nada bicaranya sangat mengharap jawaban.

"...Uhm... di keranjang pakaian."

Terdiam sejenak. "...Terima kasih..." senyumnya juga ikut berbicara.

Tak ingin membuang kesempatan, sekaligus juga ia akan membicarakan hal yang sedari tadi menganggu hatinya, "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau masih membenciku?" Terlihat dari gestur Mary yang sekarang, Seto memang sudah seharusnya heran.

Gadis itu menatap langsung. "Ah, tidak! Ini memang salahku, tidak heran jika laki-laki memang menyukai, uhm... itu. Ah, yang penting aku sudah tak membencimu lagi," jawabnya disertai senyum manis.

Walau pernyataannya barusan sangat tidak enak di bagian: '_tidak heran jika laki-laki memang menyukai_', yang mungkin jika dilanjutkan akan berkata 'dada yang besar'. Seto sedikit panas dengan ucapan itu, ia bukanlah tipe lelaki bejat yang menyukai wanita dari bentuk tubuhnya.

Tapi sebagai jawaban, Seto hanya tersenyum seperti biasa—menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya.

Baiklah, bolehkan para penonton mengambil sekotak tisu sebagai dari bentuk terharunya dan kemudian melihat adegan romantis dari keduanya dengan saling berpelukan?

Kano senyam-senyum sendiri. Tapi langkah mundurnya sedikit aneh.

Merasa keberadaannya dilupakan, lebih baik memberi sesuatu sampai semuanya tak mengira bahwa ia tak ada. "Yah, keranjang pakaian yang kebanyakan berisi pakaian Kano," Hibiya menyeletuk.

Kalau bisa, ingin rasanya Kano menyumpal mulut kecil itu.

"Eh, benarkah?" Seto bingung, Hibiya mengangguk. Dan menatap Kano yang hanya tersenyum canggung.

Mary bersama bocah di sampingnya heran sendiri saat pemuda di hadapannya ini malah menciumi aroma jaket hijau itu. Apa ada yang salah?

Mengendus begitu lama, lalu menjauhkannya. "...Aroma ini... seperti ada seseorang yang memakainya selain aku..."

"—Ah, siapa? Bukankah jaketmu itu diletakan bersama pakaian kotorku, harusnya memang memiliki bau tubuhku dong ya, ehehe~" sela Kano sembari menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuk.

"Aromanya berbeda. Ini bukan aroma pakaian kotor," kata Seto, "ini seperti aroma tubuhmu."

Entah kenapa, tak ada yang heran dengan ucapannya barusan yang sedikit, uhm—ambigu.

"Se-seperti yang aku duga~ pasti baju kotorku—"

"Sudahku bilang jika ini bukan karena baju kotor. Aku hafal betul aroma tubuhmu."

Baiklah, Kano salah tingkah di tempatnya. Dan hanya ada dua alasan untuk menjawab akan kenapa dirinya sampai seperti ini.

Satu karena ia diselidiki sedemikian rupa, dan kedua adalah bagaimana bisa Seto mengetahui sampai hafal aroma tubuhnya? Apakah pemuda itu pernah diam-diam menciumi aromanya sebelum kemudian bisa mengingatnya begitu lama? Tak seperti orang normal pada biasanya.

Tapi Seto hanya tersenyum seperti biasa. "Kalau kau membutuhkan penghangatan, pakai saja jaketku-_ssu_!" Dan memakai kata biasa yang sering dipakainya.

Menghela napas lega. "A-ah, iya. Udaranya sangat dingin kemarin—yah..." Tatapan Kano datar.

"Tapi apa ini tak aneh? Maksudku, mengapa dia memakai jaket hijau ini jika ada selimut? Bukannya kau tidur bersama Seto yang jelas-jelas di dalam kamar tidak akan sedingin di ruang tamu," Hibiya berkata.

Diam kau, bocah sialan. Kano merutuk. Dan mengingat jika kemarin ia tidak tidur bersama Seto.

"Ada apa—"

_BRAAAK_! Pintu menjeblak terbuka.

"Sudahku duga, pasti ini ulahmu, Kano!" Kido muncul tiba-tiba, mendobrak pintu sehingga menunjukan dirinya yang sekarang—berbalut dengan pakaian atas yang memang selalu dipakainya sehari-hari, tapi berbeda saat sehelai rok mini menutup bagian bawahnya.

Melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada sang _Danchou_, wajah Kano sontak memerah.

Tapi tak lama tersadar. "Ha-hah, apa?"

Kido langsung menunjukan sesuatu yang berada di tangannya, kalender.

"Ini." Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada bulan Mei tanggal 10. "Ini hari ulang tahunmu, bukan? Berarti ini juga hari kesialan kami."

Garis di bibir Kano sudah tak terlihat berbentuk normal, meliuk-liuk ragu. Ah, dirinya ketahuan.

"'_Ketahuan_' apa?" Seto kembali membaca pikiran Kano.

Di saat semuanya menatap meminta jawaban, sang pemuda yang berulang tahun hari ini hanya memalingkan wajah. Mengelak pun percuma jika bukti sudah sebanyak ini, maka dari itu ia akan mengaku, "Ya-yah, aku mengaku. Ini semua memang perbuatanku~" Kedipan jahil, menelengkan kepala, jari telunjuk menyentuh permukaan bibir dan lidah yang dijulurkan, membuat pose manis.

Serentak, delik mata dari keempatnya.

"Jadi kau yang menukar pakaianku?"

"Jadi kau menggunakan kemampuan matamu untuk membuat seolah-olah diriku memeluk bantal aneh itu?"

"Jadi dirimu yang meniru tubuhku dan mengendap malam-malam sembari membawa buku koleksianku?"

"JADI KAU YANG MEMBUATKU HARUS DISERET-SERET _OBA-SAN _AGAR TERHINDAR DARI PENGGEMAR SIALAN ITU?!"

Dari semuanya, Hibiya 'lah yang paling bersemangat—tapi tak tepat sepertinya dikatakan seperti itu.

Kano menatap satu per satu. "Uhm... ya?" Ya santai sekali.

Hening.

Dengan amarah yang menggebu-gebu—terkecuali Seto dan Mary—keempat temannya yang menjadi korban saling menatap. Memberikan isyarat melalui kode mata yang sulit dimengerti. Diikuti dengan alis yang tertarik ke bawah. Bagai sedang menyusun sebuah rencana yang nyatanya memang benar jikala anggukan kepala masing-masing sebagai tanda mengerti.

Sampai kemudian berakhiran dengan Kido menyunggingkan seringai seram.

Jari telunjuk menuding Kano. "Mary, buat Anak Sialan ini menjadi batu," perintah sang ketua mengganti nama pemuda itu karena emosi yang menyelubunginya.

Mau tak mau Kano langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke mana saja asal jangan ke mata merah tersebut. "E-eh, sepertinya aku harus pergi—"

Mata berwarna merah dari Seto. "Dia ingin pergi ke pintu utama—"

Decihan sial meluncur jikala apa yang dipikirkannya terbaca jelas oleh Seto, sejelas membaca buku yang terbuka lebar. Maka lebih baik ia mengubah keputusannya dari sekarang saja.

"Di balik sofa—"

Mary tak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas-gelas kaca.

"Di belakang Kido—"

Secepat kilat saat dirinya mengetahui keberadaan sang pelaku, Kido langsung mencari-cari ke segala arah.

"Mary, di sampingmu—"

Mary terkejut saat tiba-tiba Hibiya berada di dekatnya.

Sepertinya Seto sangat cocok menjadi navigator. Sampai yang dikejar-kejar seperti ini menjadi sangat kelelahan.

Kano menggunakan kekuatan matanya.

Tapi kemudian—

"Dapat!" Kido menangkap lengan Kano.

Dan tapi lagi. Sang _Danchou _malah terdiam sendiri.

Sosok yang ditangkap ini langsung berucap, "Aku Hibiya, jika Kano yang kamu maksud itu dia." Menunjuk ke arah bocah 12 tahun. "—meniruku, dia meniruku."

Semuanya menatap ke sosok yang ditunjuk.

Dengan nada bergetar, orang yang mirip dengan sang bocah _shota _menjawab, "A-a-a, bu-bukan aku—" Sedikit aneh disaat anak ini menunjukan raut sangat ketakutan. Tak heran sih.

Seto menahan lengan kanan, Mary menahan lengan kiri, Kido memberikan pukulan panasnya di ubun-ubun.

_DUGH_!

Tepat saat Seto mencoba meyakinkan apa yang terlintas di pikiran Kano dengan kekuatan matanya.

Maka di situ juga ia malah membelalakkan mata. "Eh, tunggu—" Tatapannya beralih ke sofa yang tepat di belakangnya ada sosok sebenarnya dari yang ia cari.

"Kukuku~ siapa yang kalian pukul~?" Familier dengan suaranya yang masih terdengar hidup walau sudah dipukul dengan keras dan berkeyakinan tak akan tahan dalam tiga detik ke depan.

Ini tidak mungkin, keduanya sama-sama tak percaya karena bisa saja itu suara orang lain.

Awalnya menatap sosok yang ditangkapnya. Lalu kemudian Kido dan Mary menatap ke seluruh penjuru arah mencari suara. Dan saat melihat sosok yang dicari-cari, baru mereka tersadar. "Ah, Hibiya yang asli berarti—" Rupanya barusan yang pertama ditangkap itu memang benar.

"Sialan kau, Kano—" menggeram, Kido bagaikan hewan ganas yang sudah panas.

Kano terlanjur menghilang entah kemana.

Dan satu-satunya pilihan yang tersisa adalah Seto.

"Dia pergi ke luar—tunggu. Ke taman, gedung, dan—banyak sekali tujuanmu, Kano."

"Apa—"

Kido berlari ke pintu keluar, tak peduli dengan rok yang masih melekat di pinggangnya.

"Aku akan menjaga rumah." Seto menarik lengan Mary.

Kido dengan cepat membalas, "Eh? Aku masih membutuhkanmu—"

"Aku akan mengirim pesan saja. Mary tak bisa menjaga rumah sendirian."

Kido mengangguk. Dan pergi bersama Hibiya yang entah masih sadar atau tidak setelah dipukul sedemikian kuat.

—Tapi mungkin lebih tepatnya ia menyeret bocah itu.

_Blam_!

Dan suara _klik _kecil untuk mengunci pintu.

Mary heran dengan Seto yang sekarang.

Tak lama itu, seseorang berbicara, "Heee, aku tidak pergi ke luar kok." Kano muncul di balik sofa, sampai membuat Mary menjerit kaget.

Entah apa maksud Seto. Pemuda itu hanya menatap gadis di sampingnya sembari berbicara, "Mary. Maaf tentang yang tadi."

Tiba-tiba membahas soal itu, tentu Mary tergagap, "A-ah, tidak apa-apa..."

Kano merasa tidak diacuhkan.

Wajah Seto sedikit ragu. "...Sebagai permintaan maafku..." menggantungkan kalimatnya, sedikit menggaruk pipi untuk meyakinkan diri. "aku akan memberikan apa yang kamu sukai." Dan menatap percaya dengan keputusan sendiri.

Padahal sudah dibilang tak apa-apa.

Paras memerah dari Mary. "E-e-eh, benarkah?!" sedikit nada senang di ucapannya.

Seto mengangguk mengiyakan. "Selain itu, boleh aku meminjam tali itu?" Menunjuk ke arah pita merah muda yang berada di kepala Mary.

Mary pun memberikannya.

Mengambilnya, lalu menghadap ke arah Kano yang malah membunuh rasa bosannya dengan sekuntum bunga kecil.

"Hum, sudah selesai?" Dan sebelum Seto menjawab pertanyaannya, Kano terlebih dahulu melompat mundur beberapa langkah.

—Panik di saat temannya ini yang awalnya tenang-tenang saja tiba-tiba berubah dan berusaha menangkap tangannya, seakan-akan ingin melatih kelincahannya.

Begitu kagetnya ia saat menghindar, sampai tak sadar akan apapun yang berada di belakangnya. "E-e-eh—GAAH—" Kano nabrak meja.

Entah kenapa, teman-temannya memang sangat suka ya mengejarnya jika sudah ketahuan seperti ini.

.

.

.

_**End...**_

* * *

**A/N**: _Ending_-nya agak aneh ya... soalnya saya bingung ingin tambah apa lagi, saya juga kehabisan kata-kata. Dan apa alurnya agak kecepatan?

Oh iya. Ada yang mau lanjutannya?  
Jika ada, saya akan bikin fik khusus untuk lanjutannya, dan sudah pasti rate M dengan lemon, sesuain dengan fetish saya dengan agresif!seme dan uke yang memberontak plus berisik, Ehehehe. /apa.  
Tapi kalau enggak yasudah—saya nyari yang mau saja.

Sebagai penggoda untuk lanjutannya, saya mengambil beberapa ucapan Kano dari setiap adegan. Berarti ucapan di bawah ini tak tersusun.  
1. "Jika kau berpikir bisa menangkapku dengan mudah, berarti kau salah~"  
2. "Kukuku~ Seto, apa kau marah padaku? Tak usah mengikat tanganku juga, 'kan?"  
3. "Oh, interogasi?"  
4. "Kesenanganku ya kesenanganku. Bukannya kalian sudah terbiasa aku ganggu?"  
5. "Kalian terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing."  
6. "Jadi aku beda persepsi?"  
7. "Aku tak merasa bersalah~ ini tetap menyenangkan."  
8. "E-eh, Se-Seto," dilanjutkan, "A-apa kau sangat marah padaku? Dan posisimu—"

Kebanyakan yah—

Pokoknya disesuaikan sama kesukaan saya. Baru jadi separuh dan belum sampai ke adegan intim karena masih nyiapin mental. Yang ucapan ke 8 baru awalan Seto mau nyerang Kano. Ahue.

Lalu tentang ShinKono, saya juga bakal bikin itu bareng fik SetoKano sebagai _chapter _2, rate M dengan lemon juga, muahahaha— /heh.

Selain itu.

Selamat ulang tahun, Kano!  
Semoga panjang umur, mukanya tambah unyu dan manis, disiksa terus oleh _Danchou_, makin nakal, dan deket-deket Seto terus ya— /ini apa.

Ok deh, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fik absurd saya, wahai _reader, author, silent reader, _dan semua yang ada di depan layar sana. /peluk.

_Mind to review?_

Sungkem,

—**Adelia-chan—**


End file.
